


Art for "Achromatic"

by sgflutegirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of art for the Marvel Bang fic "Achromatic" written by hollyhawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Achromatic"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Achromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611988) by [hollyhawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhawke/pseuds/hollyhawke). 



> I'm really excited that I got to make art for this great fic. When I saw in the author's summary that it contained descriptions of art, I just had to jump at the opportunity. Thank you, hollyhawke, and the community mods for this chance.
> 
> I've made a cover and art piece for the Achromatic. The cover was created from existing pictures, and depicts one of my favorite moments in the story. The painting is completely original. I had fun working on them. In the story, Steve is using art to help with his depression, and these are some of his creations.

 

  


 


End file.
